First Love fadam love story
by jeri81798
Summary: Fiona and Adam have never met, but for the two it seem like love at first sight. T for a little bit, then M for sex and smut  THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED, but if anyone wants to continue it then its totally okay with me
1. Encounter

******Hey! i will be updating every 2-3 days...and I will keep updating even thought no one is actually reading. But if people are reading...REVIEW PLEASE!hope u guys will like the story...**

******Adams POV**

I was at the Dot drinking my usual coffee while reading the new edition of 'Doom' that Eli got me for my birthday.

I finished my drink and left to go back to school and wait for mom to pick me and Drew up after football practice was done. But when I got to the door, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" they both said in unison. As looking to find who they had come in collision to, they eyes locked. His heart stopped as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had thick brown curls, a baby blue blouse, a black skirt that showed off her long sexy legs. With his deep blue eyes he gazed into her calm blue eyes.

I couldn't talk. "Uhh..." Adam uttered _'Idiot! Say something!'_ he screamed in his head. "Hi, I'm sorry about that, I'm Fiona, Fiona Coyne." she said with an oh so gorgeous smile. His heart was beating like crazy. "H-hey...I'm Adam Torres" he managed to get out. _'Whats happening to me?_' i thought.

"You want to sit down?" she asked gesturing the chairs in front of them.

"Yea sure" Adam said knowing that he was going to be late.

"Where you headed of to?" Fiona asked in a friendly tone.

"Uhh...my moms gonna pick me and my brother up after his football practice." Adam nervously explained.

"You go to Degrassi?"

"Yea. Do you go there too?" he asked with hope he can see her again.

"Yea. 12th grade."

"Oh" Adam said with a frown. _'She's in 12__th__ grade...now I __know __I dont have a chance.'_

"Why what grade are you in?" Fiona frowning also. "10th." "Oh..." "Yea..." he nervously scratched his head.

An awkward silence...

"Well, im sorry i bumped into you, i wouldn't want to slow you down" Fiona apologized, breaking the silence.

"Oh, no. Its alright. I should be sorry. I was practically running out." he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...sorry i got to go" Adam looked at his watch, he rose from his chair. So did Fiona.

"Oh...okay" Fiona said disappointed, looking at the ground.

"I really don't want to, but my moms going to freak." He felt guilty of making her sad.

"I understand" she said still looking down.

"So, I'll see you soon?" he hoped

"Yea! For sure." Fiona's gorgeous smile lit up making Adam's heart rate increase once again.

"Cool. See you tomorrow?" he waited to make sure.

"Yea, maybe we can bump into each other again." Fiona joked

"Haha yea...Bye" he grinned

"Bye" she waved, flashing a last gorgeous smile at him...and a wink. Adam grinned even bigger.

He left the the Dot with the biggest grin he could have without breaking his face.

To be continued...

**Did u guys like it? Sorry its not much but the next story might have something good...**


	2. Holly J to the Rescue

******Hey! new chapter...(thats it) enjoy!**

******Fiona's POV**

Im in History, but i could care less about what Mr. Perino was lecturing about. I cant stop thinking about Adam. He's so adorable. With his blue eyes that made me feel so safe. His brown hair hiding under his knit beanie. When i bumped into him i thought it would be a self-centered asshole i would be unlucky to meet. But no, i met this adorable guy that made me feel safe. '_What am i thinking? i barely know the guy.' _But i feel so different with him. Unlike the other dirtbags that I've dated, he seems so nice and honest. Even though we never really talked.

"Hey" said Holly J. Fiona was still deep in thought. "Hello...?" Holly J waved her hand in front of Fiona's face. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Holly J." Fiona finally answered. "Are you ok? I havent seen you thinking that hard ever since last months big test." "It's nothing...i was just thinking about something" "About what?" Holly J asked curiously. "This guy...i bumped into yesterday...at the Dot" Fiona said slowly.

"Who is he?"

"Adam...Torres"

"Drew Torres's brother?"

"Yea i guess"

"You guess? How much do you know about him?

"

"Well we really didnt talk much. But he's really cute...in a kid kind of way"

"Oh"

"Oh? Do you know something about him?"

"He seems a bit off" Holly J admitted.

"Odd? How so?" Fiona asked confused.

"Well he gets picked on a lot and he only hangs out with that emo guy and that saint girl"

"He gets picked on?" Fiona asked with surprise. _'Adam doesn't seem like the type to get picked on. Although he is kind of more soft than the average guy.' _

"Yea, so why have you been thinking about him?" Holly J asked with a raised brow.

"Well for some reason I cant stop thinking about him. When I met him, he made me feel safe. He's different than the other guys." Fiona explained.

"Well better get your head out of the gutter. He's a 10th grader. And your a senior."

"What does that have to do with this? I just said he's cute. Its not like I want to go out with him." Fiona said. _'But what would happen if I did date him. He's cute and he doesn't seem like a douche. Maybe I could consider dating Adam. I don't even know if he likes me or not. Maybe I can get Holly J to find out...'_

"Well good to know." Holly J said, interrupting Fiona's train of thought.

"What?" Fiona said a little bit too loud.

"MISS COYNE!" Mr. Perino yelled. Fiona jumped. "Miss Coyne is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir" Fiona answered timidly.

"Than its best if you be quiet and don't interrupt the class or I will have to send you outside." warned Mr Perino.

"Yes, sir"

"Well then..." getting back to his boring lecture. Fiona's phone vibrated. Holly J sent "Talk to you after class, ok." Fiona looked at Holly J. She nodded.

The bell rang, people leaving classrooms to go to their next classes. Fiona left the classroom finding Holly J at her locker.

"So do you want to go out with Adam or not?" Holly J said bluntly.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Fiona said confused.

"I know what your thinking. But if you want to got out with him, then it's ok with me. But if he hurts you then I will ruin his social life and make disappear." Holly J warned.

"Ok. I want to date him, but I don't even know if he even likes me." the brunette said disappointingly.

"Then lets find out."

"How?"

"I have a plan." Holly J said, then leaving to her next class.

To be continued...

**Ooooo! Holly J has a plan...but what is it? REVIEW! **


	3. Dude Talk

**Hey guyz! sum ppl reviewed! that means im not writing for nothing! well heres wat u guyz asked for...enjoy**

**Adams POV**

_'Whats wrong with me? How can she make me feel this way?'_ I seriously couldn't stop thinking about Fiona. God...just her name make my heart beat faster. Am I in love? No I cant be. I never really believed in love at first sight. Besides, I bet she just thinks im a weirdo. The ways I acted around her, and she didnt say a thing about it. Did she even notice that I was practically going into cardiac arrest. God, what if she heard my heartbeat? Could she hear it? And that smile...Oh God...that smile. Shes perfect...but im just a mistake. I wish I was just born a guy. If I was everything would be better. Even if she likes me, she'll probably be weirded out and never talk to me when she finds out im physically a girl.

"UHG! I JUST WISH I WAS A DUDE!" I screamed.

"Adam, you are dude...your just not...a dude." Drew said not trying to offend Adam.

"Thats what I mean. I wish I was physically a guy. Everything would be easier. I wouldn't get picked on so much, I could be in regular gym, and Fiona would like me!" HOLY SHIT! Did I just mention Fiona?

"Oh I get it. You have a crush on that preppy rich girl." Drew teased.

"Its not a crush. I just met her yesterday, but I dont even know her. I bet she doesnt even like me" I sadly said.

"C'mon! Your everything on a girls list. You sweet, sensitive, funny, playful, cute, and smart." Drew implied.

"No im not! YOU ARE! Your strong, handsome, funny...any girl would want you. No one likes me."

"Well do you like Fiona?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Fiona?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well then lets find out if she likes you back."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Adam said with a raised brow.

"I got a plan" Drew simply stated with a smirk as he left the room.

_'What the hell? What kind of plan?' _"Whatever..." I shrugged. I looked at my clock. "'11:26' Guess I should go sleep now." I yawned.

**Another day, another...i forget. Lolz well there is wayyy more than this so you gotta wait and I will post another as soon as I can. **

**BTW I did this in only 30 minutes. Im revising the next chapter as you are reading this...unless its not Friday anymore. Then I probably already posted it. REVIEW !**


	4. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hey guyz! Sorry I didnt post like a prominsed to. But I will soon. I've been tired as fuck lately because I got so much homework since I skipped school like for 3 days, I have detention for 2 weeks and im grounded for a month. Bleh I hate being 13, but life goes on. Well enough of my crap, since u guys are probably just thinking that this isnt important to read. (it really isnt) so...I will post soon and for a treat I will post 3 more chapters...But for now, I will go to sleep becouse itz like 2am and I have school. **

**Goodnight!**


	5. The Plan

**Hey new chapter! Sorry I havent updated in lyk a month, but I had a lot of work to do and I had to deal wit my braces, soo...Enjoy the new chapter.**

(next day)

**Holly J's POV**

I did have a plan. I asked Adam's jock of a brother to help.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Im running through the hallway. "Where is he?" I whispered to myself. "Where's who?" "Who are you?...Oh hi Sav" "Sup HJ, who you looking for?" he wrapped his arm around me. "Im looking for Drew Torres" "Why?" "Look Sav, do you know were he is?" "He's probably in the gym." "Thanks, bye" I gave him a peck on the cheek, then headed to the gym. I saw the doors. CRASH! "Watch where your going!" I spat. "How bout you watch where your going!" he yelled. I looked at him, "Just the guy I was looking for" I spoke. "Huh?" he said cluelessly. "I need your help. Apparently my best friend likes your brother, and I want to get them together." "Ok" "Ok? Wait. Whats in it for you?" I asked confused. "Well apparently my bro likes your friend. And I promised him that I would find out if she liked him back. So its a win-win" he grinned. "Wow your smarter than I thought" "Yeah..." "So your gonna help me get them together?" "Duh" "Then lets get to planning!" "I kinda need a shower first" he said. _

Now time to find Fiona.

**Fiona's POV**

_Ding Dong_ "Coming" I opened the door. "Hi Holly J! Why are you here?"

"C'mon Fiona, lets find your prince." Holly J said.

"What?" I said blankly.

"I said 'Lets find your prince."

"And were do you suppose were start?" I said with an arched brow.

"I told you I have and plan. And no, I can't tell you." she rushed.

"Fine."

"To the Dot we go."

"The Dot?"

"Yea now grab your purse and lets get out of here." i got my purse. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Dot.

_This ought to be fun..._

_**Adam's POV**_

I'm so stupid! Why did I tell Drew? Why did I slip up? He said he had a plan. But what is it? Ugh! Whats the point? I already know she doesnt like me. Who would like me? Im just gonna lay on my bed and wallow in self pity. _KNOCK KNOCK _

_"_Hey bro! Lets go get some grub at the Dot._"_ Drew opened the door.

_ "_Not now Andrew" I grumbled and threw a pillow at him. He threw it right back.

"C'mon! I heard Fiona's there"

"Another reason to not go"

"Ok. How bout this? She likes you dude! And if you dont go now then your gonna miss your date with her."

"She likes me? Wait. How the hell did you even know she likes me?" _SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! _

"Holly J told me and wanted to talk to me about getting you two together."

"Oh. But what about...my situation?" _Should I tell Fiona im transgendered now? Or do I just not mention it? _"I say tell her when the time comes. But for now just use your Adam charm on her." _My question answered._

"Fine lets go"

"I knew you wouldnt give up! C'mon Prince Adam, lets go find your princess." Drew said cheerily.

_This is gonna be interesting..._


	6. no more fadam

**Sorry guys..inoe that I havent like updated in like almost a year or something...ive been watching the new degrassi episodes...and well now that fadam is dead due to fiona being a lesbian...i have stopped instead ill write stories about Cade ( cat x jade) from victorious...so yah sorry**


End file.
